A vampire's diary
by LinhChi2013
Summary: Vampires. That's what had created me. I need blood to drink. I kill to survive. I am an assassin with a frozen heart. But with just one cute smile, you broke your way into my lost soul and carried my heart away to a place where I cannot take it back.


**Date X, Month Y, Indefinite Year.**

Syaoran V. Li. That was the name I was born with. I realled loved "Syaoran", because its meaning was "Little Wolf" which was just the same to my cold personality. However, I hated "Li" – the damn vampire family name of mine and I loathed the V. in the middle, all of which stood for **SYAORAN VAMPIRE LI**.

My father was the leader of the Li clan, the oldest vampire, and the worst. My mother was nothing different from him. Their marriage was not based on love – because Mother was the only daughter of an ancient, famous vampire clan and Father was the head of an extremely rich family, their parents had set up an arranged marriage and therefore I was born. However rich and famous and powerful my clan was, I have never stopped wishing that I wasn't born a vampire.

I avoided every meal with my family and often went out to hunt preys on my own. I had always been a wild predator, nobody could stop me when I had set my mind on something, even Father. To be honest, he hadn't _dared_ stop me ever since I almost bit his neck off when he was trying to hit me as I brought a dead lion home.

When I didn't fancy fooling around, I locked myself in the study room and spent most of the time reading books. The study room was like heaven to me, where I enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere and I wasn't disturbed by anything. Father was furious as I was in the danger of becoming a bookworm and he banned me from studying. As if I would let him do that, so I swept all of the books in the study room into my bedroom which Father had never bothered to visit, so it became my very own paradise.

My bedroom was full of the ancient antiques which I had collected through centuries. Mixed beautifully with all those antiques was a laptop I had just bought and three computers, from the 21th century of course. In addition to reading books, I also surfed the Internet, listened to music to kill time Sometimes, if I had time to spare, I would eavesdrop lectures from the most famous universities. With the vampire's sharp hearing, I could make out every word, every sentence from a rather far distance without any difficulties. I had an innate talent to remember things I heard only once so I didn't have to take note at all. It was a quite good way to broaden my knowledge.

The only person in the family who could talk to me and please me was Wei the butler. He was a 54-year-young human and had worked for me for **only **20 years. Perhaps "20 years" was a big number for people, but for a vampire like me, it was as quick as a flick of my fingers. I also had an older sister, Laura V. Li but she was killed in the World War I. I respected her and almost broke down in tears after I heard about her death. It only lasted for 3 years though. Grief never dragged on. Even if it did, I would get rid of it and carry on with my life.

I hated my vampire bloodline so much that I even hated myself. I detested everything that belonged to me. My chestnut hair was smooth and shiny more than necessary and always flattened stubbornly as I tried to make it tangled. My body was perfect in a superabundent way and I felt sick and tired of it whenever I looked at myself in the mirror. However, my attractive appearance was a huge advantage for me when I hunted so the only two things that I liked about myself was my eyes and the briskness of a vampire.

My eyes had a deep, fresh, special colour of amber. I didn't know where that colour came from. Father's eyes were blood-like, Mother's were grey so I didn't inherit it from them. That was why I loved it, because it was different from everyone else in the entire clan. I told you, I despised my family.

Although my 200 birthday was coming near (don't be shock, my clan have survived for hundreds of years), my appearance was just like a full-of-vim-and-vigour 18-year-old teenager. Due to the fact that I was the only heir to the Li clan, a few days before my birthday, my parents had summoned me and introduced me to a female vampire from another powerful clan.

Her family name was Lena and I didn't remember her first name – neither did I care. At first glance she looked beautiful. With glossy long dark hair, she was sexy from head to toe and could attract every man that she wanted. But of course, not me. Never.

I had searched her background and found out that she was nothing more than a prostitute. She used her physical appearance to lure her preys into traps and then drank their blood to the final drop. She also had loads of love affairs with other male vampires and when my parents said she would be my future wife, I refused immediately.

"No!" I had said in front of my parents and Lena "I will never marry someone I don't love. You can't make me!".

"Don't say no to me, you son of a bitch! You're the heir to this clan! You will obey what I say!" Father was purple with rage "I don't give a shit whether you get this stupid thing you called "love" or not but you will marry Lena and that's all!"

"In your dreams!" I raised my voice and pounded the floor with my foot in anger. There was a loud Crack! and the floor nearly splitted in two. Every one flinched and Lena looked at me as if I were some sort of monster. Like she wasn't a monster herself, hah.

"I oppose this arranged marriage. I won't marry her and I will stick to my guns. I don't want to waste my life living with someone who doesn't have my love" Then I turned away and with 2 long strides I was already at the door. I glanced back at Father, who had egg on his face, and challenged "Stop me if you can".

And I was out of that dull room, not even care what Father was screaming in fury about. He called me "son of a bitch"? Tell him to look at himself. Since I was born, nearly 200 years, had he ever celebrated my birthday or looked after me when I was sick? All he did was order me around, intimidate me, hit me if I wouldn't listen. Mother never helped me, or cared about me and simply let her husband do everything he wanted with me. Sister Laura was the only one who took care of my wounds after I was tortured. When she died, I had no choice other than fended for myself and trained so that Father couldn't have what he wanted. As a result, he never dared lay a finger on me now. I was much, much stronger than him.

At home (though I wouldn't come it home), I had encountered enough of trouble to make me sick, but now there added an annoying Lena that caused my private life to mess up. Every morning when I walked out of my room, she would jump at me and spoke soft words into my ears that nearly made me vomit with disgust. Therefore, I tried to avoid her and got out of my room by the window but she would wait for me at the door until I got back and looked at me with "puppy", watery eyes. She found every possible way to get close to me and even went overboard by slipping into my bedroom in the middle of the night, dressed in lingerie. I threw her out flatly, feeling disgusted. She was making herself dirty, and I did not want a dirty woman. Or to be clear, I **_can't stand_** that type of woman.

The next day, I instantly moved into a new apartment on Frost Street which I had asked Wei to prepare for me - I couldn't bear living together in a family that I hated and a revolting woman who tailed me wherever I went. Wei had done all the preparations and I simply packed my stuff and moved out. Lena's family didn't have anything to say and my parents couldn't stop me so I just leisurely walked right out.

I was extremely pleased with my new home – perfect and clean and tidy and very "Syaoran-style". I intended to buy Wei a new house too but he declined and said that he would stay in a small apartment next to mine, to be at my speck and call. I was very grateful.

I liked to arrange the my property with my own hands and I needed to spend a morning to finish the arrangements. All of my books were put tidily on high bookselves, my collections of antique furniture were arranged nicely around the apartment. The only thing that didn't belong to me but I had brought it no matter what was the portrait of my older sister Laura. I had put it on the wall in the living room, where I could contemplate her beauty. Looking at my apartment would make you think it was a museum full of valuable antiques since the 17th century.

On the day of my 200th birthday, I left early and wandered everywhere for pleasure. Wei had called me from time to time, asking me if I wanted a cake. I told him not to worry and that he had a day off. I was so full the previous night so I didn't need to hunt today. Human kind always thought that vampires could never go out in daytime but that was only a figment of their imagination. The truth was, we vampires could circle around in the sunlight all day. Nighttime was our ally and we often hunted at night so as not attract unwanted attention.

When I passed the food stalls and the restaurants, the emitting smell of well-done food which human considered nice made me sick. Vampires could only eat raw or half-done food and I wondered how human could eat all of those cooked meals with happy faces like that when blood and raw meat were very much tastier.

There were two things made and discovered by human kind that every vampire, including me, enjoyed: wine and almonds.

I often went to bars, which had lots of wine and almonds. My pockets full of dollars was always ready for stuff like this. My favourite type of wine had to be over 100 years old and only the best quality wine could sastify me.

My birthday was nothing special. I went sightseeing, visited the bar which I usually went in most and then sat there until dusk. I paid for my wine and left for an unknown destination. I started to feel thirsty, which made me surprised as I thought I wouldn't need to hunt today.

Like every night, I began by specifying who would be my victim. My victims were all human men, and I had never drunk the blood of a woman. Vampires had had a strict law since the beginning of time: "When a male vampire drinks the blood of a female, she will become his life partner. And when a vampire gets attached to someone of a different sex, they cannot be seperated and are allowed to spend forever together". That was another reason why I didn't want Lena as my wife. I wanted to spend my life with a woman I loved, and I wouldn't waste it like my father did.

However, I had yet met the woman who could make my heart flutter. In all of those 200 years, I had known lots of women, both human and vampires, but I didn't have a speck of affection for any of them. I had always thought that there would be no woman who could become the queen of my heart...

..._Until I met you_...

(to be continued...)


End file.
